


Pariah

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: After Starsky shoots a 16-year-old armed robber, a crazed ex-con vows to kill as many police officers as possible until Starsky resigns from the force.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Pariah


    PARIAH 
    
    Season 1, Episode 7
    
    Original Airdate: October 22, 1975
    
    Written by: Michael Fisher
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Bob Kelljan
    
    Summary: After Starsky shoots a 16-year-old armed robber, a crazed ex-con vows to kill as many police officers as possible until Starsky resigns from the force. 
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Stephen McNally ... George Prudholm

Gregory Rozakis ... Joseph Tramaine

Hilda Haynes ... Eunice Craig

Graham Jarvis ... City Attorney Collins

John Alderman ... Cecil

Jay Fletcher ... Tidings

Anitra Ford ... Molly

Peter Hobbs ... Coroner

Ella Mae Brown ... Witness

Hank Stohl ... Police Officer #1

James R. Parkes ... Officer Lee

Frank Leo ... Officer Taft

Arthur Monde ... Officer Forest (as Arthur J. Monde)

Tom Duncan ... Gas Station Attendant

Chuck Boyd ... Officer #2

David Scott Milton ... Officer Edwards
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hutch's House**
    
    HUTCH: Come in.
    
    MOLLY: Hi.
    
    HUTCH: Hi, yourself.
    
    MOLLY: Thought you might want to know your partner's here.
    
    HUTCH: Hi.
    
    MOLLY: Hi.
    
    HUTCH: That's a great breakfast. Root beer and cold pizza.
    
    STARSKY: It's an all-American breakfast. Just for the autopsy record, what do you mash up in there every morning?
    
    HUTCH: Goat's milk. A little black-strap molasses, sea kelp, lecithin, desiccated liver and, of course a good sprinkling of your trace elements and vitamins.
    
    STARSKY: Of course.
    
    HUTCH: You know something, Starsky, you ought to get into something like this. It'd make a new man of you.
    
    STARSKY: That's what you keep telling me. I'm holding together pretty good.
     
    HUTCH: I don't know. You've been looking kind of peaked lately. 
    
    MOLLY: You never did say why you left the party so early.
    
    STARSKY: Well, somehow, it seemed like the proper thing to do at the time.
    
    MOLLY: Time. Oh, my gosh. I've got to be at the airport in less than an hour. Look, tell your partner that I'll see him next trip and it wasn't at all
    like those other girls said.
    
    STARSKY: Other girls?
    
    MOLLY: Yes, they've got it all wrong. It's your friend Starsky who's dynamite.
    
    STARSKY: I'm Starsky. He's...
    
    MOLLY: Oh, well, I guess that explains everything.
    
    HUTCH: Molly leave?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Did she say anything?
    
    STARSKY: No, just that she'd see you next time. Hey, you mind?
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    MOLLY: Did I say it right?
    
    HUTCH: Perfect. He drank the whole thing.
    
    STARSKY: Do you ever get the feeling it's going to be one of those days?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Dave's Liquor Store**
    
    HUTCH: How you doing?
    
    STARSKY: Get back! Get back! Police! Freeze! I lost the other guy.
    
    He's dead.
    
    STARSKY: He's 5 foot 10, about 165 pounds. Blue pants, black shirt. Go put it on the air.
    
    HUTCH: Get an ambulance down here.
    
    He's just a kid. You killed a kid.
    
    TIDINGS: It's Lonnie. He killed Lonnie Craig! The boy was trying to surrender! He had put his arms up!
    
    EUNICE: Lonnie? Lonnie. Lonnie! No! No. Oh, no. Oh, sweet Jesus, don't let him be dead.
    
    TIDINGS: He was trying to surrender. He was trying to surrender, and that cop just shot him down.
    
    
    Interior - Day - Dobey's Office
    
    COLLINS: There was no other action you could have taken? You had to shoot?
    
    STARSKY: Yes, I had to shoot. How many times do I have to tell you? There was a crowd of innocent bystanders behind me. If that kid pulled the trigger, anyone could have been killed.
    
    COLLINS: How's it going?
    
    DOBEY: How do you think it's going? Rumbling on the street, pressure from the press. Starsky, I received this memo from the chief's office. "Captain Dobey, due to the sensitive nature of the incident and to ensure that all the facts
    will be brought before the public, the department has decided to open coroner's inquest to all the media, including the live television."
    
    HUTCH: What you're doing is throwing him to the wolves.
    
    COLLINS: What we're doing is trying to keep this incident from exploding.
    
    HUTCH: Want me to read his rights?
    
    DOBEY: Detective Hutchinson.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, hold it, hold it. I think maybe they're right, Hutch. The sooner this thing's out in the open, the better. Besides, if throwing me to the wolves is what it takes, let them do it. I don't go down so easy. 
    
    COLLINS: Captain Dobey, I'd like you with me when I read this to the press. I'll be in touch if I need anything else.
    
    HUTCH: What they're doing to you stinks.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Oh, God, Hutch. He was 16 years old.
    
    HUTCH: He was also an armed felon who was about to blow your head off.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, I know that. And I did what they tell you to do when I pulled the trigger. That doesn't change the fact that a 16-year-old kid ain't never going to grow up.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Courthouse**
    
    HUTCH: We heard you got a lead on the other suspect.
    
    DOBEY: We got a possible. Young white boy, 22, with four priors. Name's Joseph Tramaine. He was a fry cook near the dead boy's house. Seems like this Lonnie Craig was a loner and Tramaine was his only friend.
    
    HUTCH: Only now he's missing, huh?
    
    WITNESS: The sirens and everything around us, it was pretty loud. I could hardly hear myself think.
    
    COLLINS: But did you hear or see Detective Starsky try to shout any sort of warning to the fleeing gunmen?
    
    WITNESS: Yes. Yes, I guess I did.
    
    COLLINS: And what did Detective Starsky shout?
    
    WITNESS: I think, "Police. Stop." It was something like that.
    
    COLLINS: Next witness, please.
     
    COLLINS: Now, we've established through the testimony of others that Detective Starsky first shouted a warning and then he fired a warning shot. Now, Mr. Tidings, what happened next?
    
    TIDINGS; I don't really know anything about any warning shot. I saw one hold-up man running and the other one, Lonnie, he stopped and turned around with his hands up.
    
    COLLINS: Mr. Tidings, in your opinion was the decedent at that time attempting to surrender?
    
    TIDINGS: I thought so at the time. But now it's hard to say. I guess I made a mistake. Eunice, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But that's what everybody was yelling at the time. Lonnie wasn't trying to surrender. He was bringing the gun down. I think he was going to shoot that policeman. I'm sorry.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Prudholm's Apartment**
    
    PRUDHOLM: You cops think you're pretty smart, don't you?
    
    POLICE OFFICER: Who is this? Would you identify yourself, please?
    
    PRUDHOLM: Oh, you pigs are going to get to know me. If you let Starsky off
    for murdering Lonnie, you're going to get to know me real good.
    
    POLICE OFFICER: If you're referring to the coroner's inquest, we have no way of knowing what the verdict will be.
    
    PRUDHOLM: Verdict? It's a whitewash. Now, I'm warning you cops, if you let Starsky off for killing Lonnie, you people are going to pay, and pay bad.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Courthouse**
    
    CORONER: As you know, this is a coroner's inquest and not a court of law. There is no question in my mind that I can only give one verdict in this case. That the death of Lonnie Malcolm Craig was a death at the hands of another, other than by accident. However, in view of the evidence and the concerns, I feel it is my duty to add the following recommendation to this verdict:
    
    "The killing took place as an act of self-defense and Detective Starsky in no way overstepped the bounds of reasonable force. On the contrary, Detective Starsky's concerns for not only the innocent bystanders but also the armed
    hold-up men themselves have proved commendable."
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: I'll see that it gets around but I don't know what good it's gonna do you.
    
    STARSKY: Why's that?
    
    HUGGY: Trouble with you white folks is, you all look alike.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, it's important.
     
    HUTCH: My partner here isn't in much of a laughing mood today.
    
    HUGGY: I see. How about another round? Or can I interest you in one of my rare, fresh rolls?
    
    STARSKY: Maybe some other time.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Starsky, a lot of people watched TV today and it took guts for you to go through what you did so don't go spilling them for someone who isn't worth it.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, if a 16-year-old kid ain't worth it, who is?
    
    
    **Exterior- Day - Craig House**
    
    TIDINGS: What do you want?
    
    STARSKY: Help.
    
    EUNICE: Stewart, who is it?
    
    STARSKY: I had to come to see you, Mrs. Craig, to tell you how sorry I am
    that it had to happen. I've seen your son's file. I know that up until a year ago, he hadn't been in any trouble. I figure someone had to get to him. Somebody had to put that gun into his hands. I want to get that someone but I'm going to need your help to do it.
    
    TIDINGS: That's going to make you sleep better?
    
    STARSKY: I want to find him for me. I want to find him for you. But most of all, I want to find him for the next Lonnie. This is a picture of the man we believe was involved with Lonnie. His name's Tramaine, he's 22 years old, and we understand that he'd become friends with Lonnie. Good friends.
    
    EUNICE: Detective Starsky, I know what my boy had become. A mother loves her child and cares for her child and mourns for her child. But a mother knows what her son is. At least, this mother knows.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Street near Craig House**
    
    HUTCH: Good folks, huh? 
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. 
    
    HUTCH: Anything?
    
    STARSKY: They know a lot about Tramaine. His cousin had tried to break up the friendship with Lonnie about a month ago.
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's a beginning.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. His cousin gave me a list of places Tramaine hangs around.
    
    HUTCH: Well, let's get on it. This guy's caused a lot of pain for a lot of people.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. 
    
    HUTCH: Want to start her up? Runs better that way.
    
    STARSKY: Oh.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Warehouse**
    
    OFFICER TINKER: Can't understand it. Nobody here called a cop. Check Dispatch to see if they made a mistake on the address.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    PRUDHOLM: (on tape recorder) Verdict? It's a whitewash. Now, I'm warning you cops, if you let Starsky go for killing Lonnie, you people are going to pay, and pay bad.
    
    DOBEY: That call came in while the coroner's inquest was still in progress. The next one was 20 minutes later, after Officer Tinker had been gunned down going out on that phoney 459.
    
    PRUDHOLM (on tape recorder): That blue coat I shot this afternoon was only the beginning.  Cops like Starsky are a cancer. They eat up and destroy people like Lonnie and... And now you're going to have to pay. Starsky, you pig, I know you're listening. Killing you is too easy. First you have to pay my price. You've got until morning to turn in your badge and resign. I want to read about it, Starsky. I want to read about it in tomorrow's paper. If I don't, another screw is going to be burned, and then another, and another and another. Until finally, it's you, and I blow you into a thousand pieces.
    
    STARSKY: And that's why Dan Tinker, a cop I didn't even know, got wasted.
    
    DOBEY: We've sent both copies of these tapes to the linguistics department of the university. According to their narrow transcription of phonetics, we're dealing with an ex-con, white, somewhere in his 50s, originally from the Atlantic seaboard. Massachusetts. Rhode Island.
    
    STARSKY: That lets out Tramaine. He doesn't even fit that description.
    
    HUTCH: No, it doesn't. It ONLY means Tramaine didn't make the call but whoever made the call knows Lonnie so maybe he knew Tramaine too.
    
    DOBEY: That's our best guess. Now, the first edition of the morning papers hits the streets at 6:30. That gives us 11 hours to get that killer.
    
    STARSKY: There's another way. I can always resign.
    
    DOBEY: No way! The police department can't start giving in to terrorists. I don't care what their demands.
    
    STARSKY: There's liable to be a whole lot of cops' wives who are gonna think differently.
    
    DOBEY: Every officer going on duty will be apprised of the situation and warned to take extra caution.
    
    STARSKY: And what if we don't catch him? How many more cops are gonna get blown away because of me?
    
    HUTCH: None! Starsky, the guy running around out there has a screw loose. That's not your fault. Now, we've got a lead. He's a white male ex-con in his 50s, who knew Lonnie. 
    
    DOBEY: I suggest instead of sitting in my office talking about it and resigning, you get your cans out there on the street and nail this turkey!
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: Seems like your friend Tramaine has been making a few enemies.
    
    STARSKY: Why is that?
    
    HUGGY: Well, several... Several unnamed persons say he's been seen at drinking establishments, sipping beer and eating chocolate candy bars, waiting for some chick with a fat purse to come along, head for the john. He'd wait, let her put
    her purse down, pop in, grab the purse and run like crazy.
    
    HUTCH: That guy with Lonnie at the liquor store, he got away with $200.
    
    STARSKY: And only 24 hours later, he's ripping off ladies' purses? Huggy, you said he's sitting in the bar, eating chocolates?
    
    HUGGY: Lots of chocolate.
    
    HUTCH: Chocolate. Chocolate and a constant flow of cash. I think our friend Tramaine might be a junkie.
    
    STARSKY: There's only one way to find out.
    
    HUTCH: Cecil.
    
    STARSKY: Cecil.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Cecil's Apartment**
    
    HUTCH: Cecil! Open up! Police!
    
    CECIL: Hi, guys. Hey, what's the matter? I ain't done nothing.
    
    HUTCH: What do you think, Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Flush him with it.
    
    CECIL: Come on. You guys gotta be kidding.
    
    HUTCH: That's one last chance.
    
    CECIL: Come on.
    
    STARSKY: Him. Name's Tramaine.
    
    CECIL: What do you want to know?
    
    HUTCH: Everything.
    
    CECIL: He's a wise guy. A punk who thinks he can quit whenever he wants to.
    
    STARSKY: How much does he shoot?
    
    CECIL: Hundred and a quarter, hundred and a half, depending on the going price.
    
    HUTCH: Where do we find him?
    
    CECIL: He's living with a chick, 308 Sycamore.
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - City Streets**
    
    STARSKY: Tramaine!
    
    HUTCH: I got the front.
    
    STARSKY: Get that out of here! Come on! Get out of here!
    
    STARSKY: You see him?
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    STARSKY: We lost him! He was our only connection!
    
    HUTCH: Maybe not.
    
    STARSKY: Why, huh? 
    
    HUTCH: Did you get a good look at him?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. No, I don't know.
    
    HUTCH: He was starting to hurt. He'll have to score soon.
    
    STARSKY: Narco can't watch every pusher on the street, you know that. 
    
    HUTCH: What time is it? It's 1:30. That gives us five hours before the early edition hits the streets and as strung-out as that guy looked, there's a chance he might have to come out in the open to make a connection.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, tempus fugit.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: Time flies.
    
    HUTCH: Oh. Come on, let's go.
    
    
    **Exterior- Day - City Street-** **Gas Station**
    
    OFFICER FOREST: Got a report a baby was left in your restroom.
    
    MICKEY: First I heard about it.
    
    OFFICER FOREST: I'd better check. 
    
    DOBEY: I heard from the station about 10 minutes ago. Your friend called again. 
    Said this one was number two. That's Jack Forest. All right, get him out.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, let me give you a hand.
    
    POLICE OFFICER: Haven't you helped enough?
    
    
    Interior - Day - Prudholm's Apartmet
     
    (On Radio): On the local front of this morning's news, a policeman was killed
    early this morning when a mysterious bomb blast rocked an all-night gas station. 
    Police spokesmen had no comment as to who might have set the explosion off or why the bomb might have been placed there. Identification of the dead officer is being withheld until notification of the next of kin.
    
    PRUDHOLM: So you want to play games, huh?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: Starsky. What's this supposed to be?
    
    STARSKY: My resignation. Just like the man ordered, and if you don't give it to the press, I will.
    
    DOBEY: Over my dead body.
    
    STARSKY: Hey! How many more cops gotta die before I become expendable?
    
    DOBEY: Every man that takes the oath knows he's a potential target. That goes with the territory, and we are not, repeat, not going to turn the streets of this city over to some two-bit punk! And more important than that, official department policy's going to be, for the time being, not to acknowledge the threats or killings.
    
    STARSKY: That's great.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky! I know how I'd feel if this were happening to me, but you gotta hold on!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    STARSKY: What's going on?
    
    OFFICER: We're taking up a collection to help out Jack Forest's wife and kids, you know.
    
    STARSKY: How much do you got?
    
    OFFICER: Keep it.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    OFFICER LEE: Jack's family doesn't need any of your conscience money.
    
    HUTCH: Where do you get off with that?
    
    OFFICER LEE: Stay out of it, Hutchinson.
    
    OFFICER: Hutch, Hutch.
    
    OFFICER: You gonna punch me out? If I hang around long enough, your pal will get me killed.
     
    HUTCH: You know something, Lee? If you used your brain as well as you do your mouth, you might understand what's going on.
    
    OFFICER: Hey, he didn't mean what he said. He and Jack Forest went through
    the academy together.
    
    HUTCH: You still a cop?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, I'm still a cop.
    
    DOBEY: Hey, you two! Tramaine's been spotted at a market on Fourth and Main.
    
    **Interior - Day - Supermarket**
    
    OFFICER: Over here!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Interrogation Room**
     
    TRAMAINE: How can I tell you something I don't know?
    
    HUTCH: You know. You and Lonnie Craig were friends. You had to spend a lot of time together, teaching him how to hold a gun, the RIGHT things to say in a liquor store hold-up, all the important things in life.
    
    TRAMAINE: What are you gonna do, charge me with contributing to the delinquency of a minor?
    
    HUTCH: Now I'm gonna give you about 30 seconds, Tramaine. Then I'm gonna turn around and walk out of this room. After that, what happens is between you my highly excitable partner and him. We want an ex-con, white male, somewhere in his mid-50s.
    
    TRAMAINE: You told me, and I told you, I don't know him!
    
    HUTCH: But Lonnie did.
    
    TRAMAINE: He probably did. That could be any one of a hundred guys.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about? Lonnie was a loner.
    
    TRAMAINE: A loner? That'll come as a shock to his customers.
    
    STARSKY: His customers?
    
    TRAMAINE: Lonnie was a runner. He was running numbers in the district. Maybe this guy was one of his customers. If he was, I don't know him. You guys know that. Nobody knows a runner's customers except the runner himself. That's how he protects them from getting busted. But you cops...
    
    STARSKY: We've been looking for this trash for the answer. We find him, we still don't know.
    
    HUTCH: It's him again. Stay with him.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    PRUDHOLM: (on phone) You heard me the first time. You guys aren't taking me seriously. All that bull about not knowing who set off that gas station or who knocked off that cop yesterday.
    
    STARSKY: But we know who you are, you sucker. You two-bit, pervert, psycho. You don't got the guts to face me.
    
    PRUDHOLM: Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: What's the matter, punk, you lose your nerve?
    
    PRUDHOLM: You're a dead man, Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Only if you can make me that way. You want to cut out all the bull. All right, you're after me, you got me, sucker. Name the time and place, I'll be there, alone.
    
    PRUDHOLM: Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Only we're not playing by your rules, Starsky. Not this time. This time, it's my rules and my rule book says
    when you'll get it, the right time and the right place. Only I want your resignation first. You got one hour, wise guy. One hour, and I want to see it on TV or this time, it won't be a cop who gets burned. This time, it's going to be
    a cop's family, wife and kiddies, maybe an old granny too. Be seeing you, hero.
    
    TECH: He didn't stay on long enough to trace it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    HUTCH: There's something there. I feel it.
    
    PRUDHOLM: (on tape) Cops like Starsky are a cancer. They eat up and destroy people like Lonnie and... And now you're going to have to pay.
    
    HUTCH: Listen.
    
    PRUDHOLM: (on tape) A cancer. They eat up and destroy people like Lonnie and... And now you're...
    
    HUTCH: There. Did you hear that pause? He said, "Lonnie and... And now..." It sounded like he was going to say a name, another name. Someone else that he thinks Starsky has destroyed?
    
    HUTCH: Exactly. And to do what this guy has done that somebody would have to have been somebody. Somebody very close to him, like a wife or a son or...
    
    DOBEY: ...someone that Lonnie Craig reminds him of.
    
    HUTCH: Two years ago, McKinley High School.
    
    DOBEY: What have you got?
    
    STARSKY: Give me R&l.
    
    HUTCH: Our first assignment out of uniform was working undercover for Narco
    at McKinley.
    
    DOBEY: Some 19-year-old got busted for dealing.
    
    STARSKY: This is Starsky. Look, I want files on  two men, both named Prudholm. The first is Gary Vincent Prudholm, deceased. He was stabbed to death in jail two years ago. The other one is his father... I don't know his name. 
    
    HUTCH: Ex-con. 
    
    STARSKY: Ex-con, age somewhere in his 50s. No, don't send them up. We're coming right down.
    
    DOBEY: I remember the kid, but what's the old man got to do with it? He'd just gotten out of prison, 15 years hard time.
    
    HUTCH: The kid had been busted six times for dealing.
    
    STARSKY: Would have gotten a couple years but never had the chance. He hadn't been in jail for 36 hours; he was killed in a fight.
    
    DOBEY: Old man blames you for it.
    
    STARSKY: That's the size of it.
    
    OFFICER BILL: I hope this is what you're looking for.
    
    STARSKY: Yep, that's what we're looking for.
    
    OFFICER BILL: It may not seem like it, but most of the guys are behind you.
    
    STARSKY: Thanks. 
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Bill, will you call Parole and get a current address on this guy? Come on. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Prudholm's Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Huh?
    
    HUTCH: I think I got something.  It's the same caliber that killed Dan Tinker.
    
    STARSKY: Why couldn't he have been here?!
    
    HUTCH: Well, you got it out of your system, now what do you wanna do?
    
    STARSKY: Hello?
    
    PRUDHOLM: (on phone) Starsky, you just ran out of time. The next time you hear from me, one cop is gonna be minus a family. 
    
    STARSKY: You'll never make it, Prudholm. Ten minutes from now, your face is going to be on every TV screen and newspaper in the city.
    
    PRUDHOLM: You're not gonna stop me now.
    
    STARSKY: I don't have to. You're dead, Prudholm, you're dead. And I'm still walking around. I'm the guy you're really after, and my offer still stands. You name the time and place, and I'll be there, alone. What's the matter, Prudholm? 
    I can't hear you!
    
    PRUDHOLM: How do I know you'll come alone?
    
    STARSKY: I'd love to burn a bum like you and I don't need any help to do it. 
    Just like I didn't need any help to take that punk kid of yours!
    
    PRUDHOLM: The old zoo in 10 minutes.
    
    STARSKY: I'll be there.
    
    PRUDHOLM: Starsky, I'm warning you, if I as much as smell another cop, I'm wasting a family, carload of kiddies and all. Even if they kill me before I get you, that's okay too, because you have to live with that dead family on your head for the rest of your life.
    
    HUTCH: Where's the meeting?
    
    STARSKY: He said, alone.
    
    HUTCH: There is no way. I won't allow it and neither will Dobey.
    
    STARSKY: We don't have a choice.
    
    HUTCH: You're walking into suicide.
    
    STARSKY: Hutch, he says he even smells another cop, he's gonna waste
    a whole carload of kids.
    
    HUTCH: Hey. Dobey wants you guys staked inside until you're relieved. Move it, move it.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - The Abandoned Zoo**
    
    STARSKY: Prudholm!
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, look out!
    
    PRUDHOLM: Come on, hero, shoot me! What's the matter, am I too old for you? You only kill kids? Come on, I'm the guy who wasted your pig friends. What do you want me to do, turn my back on you?
    
    HUTCH: Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Read him his rights, Hutch.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hutch's House**
    
    WOMAN: What is in there?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, he wouldn't tell me.
    
    STARSKY: I obtained this, my cynical friends, from Lonnie's mother. I stopped to see how she was. She said she had one of these every day. Knowing your interest
    in nutritional matters, I had her whip up a batch for you to try. Hutch, the problem with you is you have the notion that something's gotta taste rotten
    in order for it to make you feel good. That will win you a masochist's medal, but it is not, in fact, true. And this is going to make you see the light.
    
    MOLLY: Banana. I can taste banana.
    
    STARSKY: Terrific, huh?
    
    MOLLY: What else is in there?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, what is in here? I could start my day with one of these every day.
    
    STARSKY: There's organic banana, like you said, and then there's natural lemon juice, and some unrefined raw sugar, and about six jiggers of dark rum. It's called a daiquiri, Hutch.
    
    END


End file.
